Halloween special
by hinata-fan223
Summary: This is a little side story frim my trilogy Narut's and Hinata's paridise. If you havnt read it then you are going to be completly lost. so go read that before this cause i wont be responsible for confusion...hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Me: HEY RIES GUESS WHAT!!!

Ries: it's Halloween you baka

Me: YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!

Ries: readers this has nothing to do with the story, but we thought it would be entertaining.

Me: yeah, here is a special Halloween chapter. oh and this is 5 years after the chuunin exams. Trey and Ries are 13 and Henquin and Inokari are 15

Ries: YEAH

* * *

Chapter whatever: Halloween

"LET'S GO GET SOME CANDY!!!!!" Trey yelled

"Shut up baka" Ries and Trey said walking out of their hotel and into the village.

"Hey there boys" A familiar voice called out. Ries and Trey turned around to see Henquin and Inokari.

"Hey th…" Trey started to say, but he was cut short by noticing Henquin's costume, or rather, lack of costume. She was wearing a rather skin tight cat costume that was quite revealing. Reis looked at Inokari who was wearing a sexy pirate costume. Ries thought **'oooohhh riiiigh' 'haha pervert' 'shut up tin man you were thinking the same thing' 'yeah so your point is??' 'sicko'**

"Trey" Ries whispered

"Yeah?" he whispered back

"……"

"I was thinking the same thing" Trey said walking over to Henquin

"Hi Henquin, my aren't we looking sexy" Henquin just blushed and smiled.

"I like your costume too. Uhhh what is it?" She responded

"I'm a monkey" Trey said holding up his arms

"That's for sure" Ries said walking up to Inokari. Trey grumbled

"Loser"

"Baka" Inokari said before Ries could get it out. Ries stared at Inokari and smiled.

"Oh by the way, where is Arata?" Trey asked

"Umm, we kind of ditched him" Henquin said

"And we better get out of here before he finds us" Inokari said grabbing Ries by the hand.

"Hey Ries, I just noticed something" Trey said

"Yeah what is it?"

"You two are wearing pirate costumes" Trey said

"Yeah except mines not as revealing" Ries said under his breath.

"What was that Ries?" Trey said in a teasing way

"Oh nothing…now let's get out of here" Ries said walking off to a house. Inokari and Henquin glanced at each other and smiled.

* * *

"Man we got a lot of candy!" Trey said eating some chocolate

"Yeah we did" Ries said

"Hey boooys?" Henquin said

"Yeah?" Trey and Ries said turning around. Henquin and Inokari were standing right behind them. Henquin and Inokari both gently leaned down and kissed Trey and Ries full on the mouth. Ries got extremely red and Trey stood there dumbfounded. Inokari and Henquin backed up and smiled.

"Ries, I have a special place to show you" Inokari said grabbing Ries by the hand and running full speed toward an unknown destination. 'Oh crap' Ries thought

"Oh Trey, please come here" Henquin said

"Umm, okay" Trey said walking cautiously over to Henquin. "Did you want to drag me off to some place too?"

"Yep" Henquin said grabbing Trey by the wrist and running in the opposite direction. 'Ohhh yeah' **'I heard that' 'so'

* * *

**

END

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Ries: that was fun

Me: yeah

Ries: If you readers want to know what happens next please tell us and we will write the next part.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I have a feeling I have been neglecting this for a while.

Ries: Baka, I knew you should have written it sooner!!

Me: Well I would have but Henquin is just so demanding.

Ries: Will you tell the rest of it while I take out the trash?

Me: Don't you mean start to take out the trash, but go outside to make out with Inokari?

Ries: Shhhhhh!! It's not supposed to leave this chat okay?!

Me: Whatever

Ries: Okay people. This is a major lemon so if you don't wish to see what happens with the lemon then wait a couple of days so we can tell it without the lemon.

Me: that's right, but if you want to read the lemon then you are a pervert and I applaud you.

Ries: PERVS!!! Okay here is chapter whatever: Halloween Part two.

Chapter Whatever: Halloween Part two

"Inokari where are you dragging me to?" Ries said trying to keep up with Inokari

"I won't tell. You either have to guess or wait" Inokari said turning around a corner.

"I'm no good at guessing so I guess I will wait"

"Good boy"

"Trey" Henquin said skidding to a halt beside a window

"Yeah?" Trey answered

"This is where we have to be uber quiet so we will have to walk the rest of the way"

"Okay, but where are we going?" Trey asked following closely behind Henquin.

"My little home away from home." She simply said.

"And that is?"

"You'll see" Henquin said with a smile

Inokari grinded to a stop in front of a door. She let go of Ries's hand and opened the door, which revealed a small little room with a round bed and many shelves. Ries looked around after brushing himself off and following Inokari inside.

"Inokari?"

"Yes Ries?" Inokari said lying seductively on the bed.

"You know…you are very pretty" Ries said walking the small distance from the door and the bed. Inokari giggled and pulled Ries on top of her.

"So are you pretty boy" Inokari said before locking her lips with Ries's in a passionate make out.

"Well it looks like we made it without disturbing anyone" Henquin said climbing up a ladder that seemed to lead into a wooden structure up in a tree.

"But to what?" Trey said under his breath as he followed Henquin up the ladder trying (well maybe not) not to stare at Henquin's tough round ass.

Henquin opened a door and climbed through it. Trey popped his head through and then lifted himself up as well. The room was about ten by ten feet. And had a rather large cot in the corner and a wide screen plasma TV on the other corner to balance things out.

Trey knew what was coming but still seemed shocked by it. In now time flat Henquin was all over him, kissing everywhere. Trey managed to get them on the bed and they continued to kiss.

"Damn shirt" Inokari said literally ripping off Ries's shirt. Ries had well defined muscles for someone his age. Ries tore off Inokari's tight pirate shirt and stared at her breasts. Inokari had gotten Ries's baggy pirate pants off and was working on getting hers off.

They both were just down to their undergarments. Ries, now fully erect, took off Inokari's bra and began to suck on her left nipple while massaging the right with his right hand. Inokari moaned with pleasure which only made Ries suck and massage harder.

Inokari took off Ries's boxers and pulled him away from her nipples. She took off her panties and lay down on the bed so her head was facing Ries. Ries crawled on top of her with his head facing Inokari's legs.

Inokari took Ries's large member in her mouth and began to suck it rubbing it up and down with her left hand. With her right on she took her breast and began to squeeze it. Ries began to lick and finger Inokari with his tongue and right hand. With his free left hand he stroked Inokari's thigh in the inside.

They groaned and Inokari suddenly arched her back as she had orgasm. Ries only licked up the mess and then reached his point and he ejected his cum into Inokari's waiting mouth.

Ries rolled over onto his back and swallowed what was left of Inokari's orgasm while she did the same of Ries's.

"Wow. Ries you're good" Inokari said

"You too" Ries said flipping over so his head was now next to Inokari's.

"Do you think you could still?" Inokari began

"Oh yeah" Ries said getting up and positioning himself at Inokari's entrance. "You sure?" He asked. Inokari nodded and Ries slowly pushed his member into her. She gasped and gripped the sheets when he broke her, but she nodded and told Ries to continue.

Ries pushed all the way in and then started to go faster taking it out and putting it back in again. Inokari's moans soon matched up with Ries's thrusts.

"Ohhh…Ahhh yeah. Faster, Ries, faster. Harder ooooo" Inokari moaned.

"Ahhh…Inok-Inokari…I think...I think I'm going…going to….to" Ries said as he once again ejected his cum this time into Inokari's entrance. Inokari screeched as she reached her climax and arched her back as the biggest orgasm she had today shook her body. Ries collapsed beside and on Inokari with his member still in her. They rolled over so Ries was on the bottom and she slowly took his throbbing shaft out. She then lay on top of Ries and was about to fall asleep.

"I love you Ries" she whispered.

"I love you too Inokari" Ries whispered as he too fell asleep.

Me: I think that should be enough for one chapter.

Ries: WHAT!! No way is that it?

Inokari: WHAT THE HELL? I WANTED TO SEE YOU AND HENQUIN!!

Henquin: I think Trey is right. I don't think the readers could handle two lemons in one chapter.

Ries: what are you talking about? Of course they can. Right guys?

Readers: Yeah! No. Leave it there! Let's see some more! Come on, I want to see Trey and Henquin!! NO. Stop the chapter here!!

Trey: Okay I'll keep going.


End file.
